


Pracuj pro mě..

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.. Aneb nabídka, která se neodmítá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pracuj pro mě..

Sebastian zvažoval své možnosti. Dostat se odsud je snadné, jen mít volné ruce.

Hleděl před sebe a ignoroval dva muže v místnosti.

Vysoký plešoun a o trochu menší černovlasý.

Oba na něj byli naštvaní, jelikož zabil čtyři z těch, kteří si pro něho přišli.

Úkol byl snadný. Zabít Moriartyho.

Jenže se objevilo deset chlapů, kteří ho nakonec úspěšně odvezli.

Sebastian měl ruce svázané k sobě za židlí. Nohy měl připoutané každou k jedné noze židle.

V místnosti byl ještě stůl a na něm byly Sebastianové zbraně.

Plešoun na něj opět cosi vyštěkl, ale on si toho nevšímal a dál hleděl před sebe.

Dveře se rozrazili a dovnitř vstoupil černovlasý Irčan.

„Sebastian Moran.“ usmál se nadšeně. Zavřel a zády se opřel o dveře, aniž by spustil pohled z vězně. „Plukovní..“ dodal Jim a olízl si rty.

Sebastian se úspěšně donutil na něho nepodívat.

„Pane..“ přikývl na pozdrav plešoun.

„On.. zabil čtyři z..“

„Ještě jeden a byla by to polovina. Dobrý ne?“ prohodil Jim.

„Ale, pane..“

Jim po něm střelil pohledem.

„Za celou dobu se nepohnul a ani nic neřekl.“ informoval Jima černovlasý.

Jim se odrazil od dveří a přistoupil ke stolu.

„Pěkná..“ zamumlal a přejel prsty po pušce. Sebral jeden z nožů a dvěma skoky se dostal k vězni.

Sebastian ho pozoroval s nezaujatým výrazem.

Jim se na něho obkročmo posadil a zamračil se.Ohlédl se po plešounovi. „Co jste mu udělali? Chtěl jsem, aby jste ho přivedli a ne aby jste mi ho takhle zřídili.“

„Bránil se..“

„No a?“ pokrčil rameny Jim a pohlédl opět na Sebastiana.

Moran byl stále bez výrazu.

Jim mu po ráně na levé tváři přejel prsty. „Idioti..“ zabručel nespokojeně. „Běžte, ať už vás nevidím.“ přikázal.

Plešoun a černovlasý sebou trhli a opustili místnost. Následně i budovu.

„Chudáčku, co ti to udělali.“ Zamumlal Jim a opřel se čelem o to jeho.

Sebastian v duchu uvažoval, jestli je tohle opravdu ten největší nepřítel jakého svět poznal. Podle slov jeho zaměstnavatele.

Spletl se. pomyslel si Sebastian.

„Zeptal bych se tě, kdo tě poslal, kdo jsi.. ale to já všechno už vím.“ Jim se narovnal a nespokojeně se zamračil. „Na co bych se tě zeptal..“ zamumlal.

Jim chvíli v tichosti pozoroval jeho oči. „Máš krásné oči.“ řekl sladce.

„Cože?!“

„No né, ty i mluvíš!“ rozzářil se Jim.

Sebastian se zamračil.

„Víš že si s tebou můžu dělat co chci?“ prohodil Jim. Pohlédl na nůž v ruce. „Úplně cokoliv..“

Sebastian začal opět zvažovat své možnosti.

Jim se protáhl. „Tak jo.“ Naklonil se, bradu si položil na jeho rameno a přitiskl se k němu a svěsil ruce. „Už vím..“ řekl a prohlížel si nůž.

Sebastian nemohl udělat nic dokud měl svázané ruce. Jistě, mohl ho omráčit, ale co pak? Nepomohlo by mu to dostat se odsud.

Sebastian se zarazil, když začal Jim přejíždět prsty po jeho předloktí.

“Neutáhli to moc?“ zeptal se Jim a zkusil zastrčit prst mezi provazy a Sebastianovo zápěstí.

Nedostal se tam ani na jeden článek prstu.

Sebastian se zamyšleně zamračil, když začal Jim přeřezávat provazy.

Moran sebou trhl, když byl volný.

Jim ten pohyb skoro nezaznamenal.

Sebastian ho chytl za rameno stáhl ho dozadu. V druhé ruce držel nůž , který mu přiložil ke krku.

„Hlavně dodělat úkol..“ pousmál se Jim. „Než to ale uděláš, měl bys vědět, že za mojí hlavu zaplaceno nedostaneš.“

Sebastian se zamračil.

„Řekněme, že se tvému zaměstnavateli stala nehoda.“ prohodil Jim s lehkým úsměvem.

Sebastian váhal. Nevěděl jestli tomu může věřit.

„Mám to!“ vyhrkl Jim. „Pracuj pro mě..“ uculil se.

Sebastian ho probodl pohledem.

„A proč bys nemohl? Tvůj přístup k penězům jsem nechal zabít.. a co vím to co máš ti nevydrží ani měsíc.“ Řekl Jim s klidem.

Sebastian věděl, že má pravdu. Za měsíc bude na dně, pokud je jeho zaměstnavatel mrtvý.

„Zaplatím ti mnohem víc.. Na rozdíl od toho skřeta na to mám.“ prohodil Jim.

Pomalu si začal sedat, přestože měl u krku nůž.

Sebastian mu v  tom nedokázal zabránit.

„Pracuj pro mě. Prosím..“ zaškemral Jim. Prstem přitom přejížděl po Sebastianově hrudi.

Sebastian mu hleděl do očí a uznal, že štěněčí oči Jimovi jdou.

Po chvíli ho pustil a odtáhl nůž. Neochotně naznačil přikývnutí.

„Paráda!“ rozzářil se Jim.

Štěněčí oči byly pryč.

Jim vyskočil na nohy a o krok ustoupil.

Sebastian se sklonil a začal řezat provazy, které ho poutali k židli.

„Mimochodem, u tebe doma je to moc hezké.“ prolomil ticho Jim.

Sebastian se přestal přesvědčovat, že v jeho rozhodnutí hráli roli štěněčí oči a pohlédl na Jima.

Nevinnější tvář ještě nikdy neviděl.

„Jo a těch nových věcí co tam jsou.. toho si nevšímej.“ dodal Jim a odešel.

Sebastian vstal. Přešel ke stolu a uvažoval, jestli nedělá chybu.

 

 

 


End file.
